<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不要打扰你的孩子睡觉 by Okra_okra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166234">不要打扰你的孩子睡觉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra'>Okra_okra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>当尼禄失去了屁眼 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunt slapping, Fisting, Intersex Dante, Intersex Vergil, Multi, Orgasm Control, Other, Sex Toys, Sin Devil Trigger Dick, Slut Shaming, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Urination, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ND＋NV＋DVD</p><p>预警：双性双子 / 踩 批 / 👊交 /高潮控制/失禁提及</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>当尼禄失去了屁眼 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄被手指上一阵轻微的噬咬感唤醒。</p><p>他不情不愿地将脑袋从枕头里扭出来，眯着眼瞥向那个作恶的人——但丁。</p><p>罪魁祸首丝毫没有察觉到对方被打断睡眠而散发出的怒气，还卖力舔弄含在嘴里的几根手指。他几乎整个人撑在男孩身上，湿漉漉的阴部蹭着人微曲的大腿。</p><p>如果现在不是凌晨三点，如果不是天色昏暗，如果不是被打断睡眠，尼禄不介意满足一下但丁永无止歇的欲望。但当以上条件都不满足时，比性欲更强烈的却是暴涨的起床气和昏沉的睡眠欲。</p><p>他不满地抽出手指，在但丁还没来得及错愕时，就抬起一只脚踹在他两腿间的柔软湿润的阴户上。</p><p>但丁因为力道而一屁股坐在床上，发出一声淫荡的呻吟，那骚逼意料之中地涌出股淫水来，打湿了压在上面的脚底。</p><p>尼禄能从脚底板感受到那两瓣软肉下轻微震动感，也能看见但丁的腹部顶出的一个小鼓包——他肯定是把那根最粗的震动棒塞进阴道里，甚至让底部都被阴唇完全包裹，以至于从外面看来完全没有异样。</p><p>“ah！”但丁扭着腰，试图把自己的逼往尼禄脚底上蹭。男孩便遂他心意，用力朝着阴唇踩上两脚，又用拇指寻得那充血肿胀，挺翘在阴唇外的肉蒂，压着碾动一番。不消片刻但丁便腿根颤抖着叫道，“啊..快让我去..”</p><p>男孩撇撇嘴，才不想这么快就放过这个扰他清梦的男人，不由得怀念起一个人霸占床铺时无人打扰的睡眠时光。</p><p>事情还要从几个月前维吉尔和但丁从魔界归来说起。</p><p>在一个诡异又平淡的亲情相认后，一家三口虽不能说是重归于好，也勉强算是了却恩怨，便尝试一起出些大委托，美名其曰增进亲情。</p><p>但身为长辈的兄弟二人却举止古怪，总是把视线粘在尼禄身上，像是直勾勾盯着猎物的头狼，让因为被亲父断手而略有些PTSD的男孩不寒而栗。</p><p>在一场酒后乱性的意外中，他们才向尼禄吐露秘密。</p><p>显然在魔界逗留一年多时间，他们不仅仅为杀魔或躲债，而还被只魅魔捉去当性奴调教了大半年。他们能回到人界，自然是有趁着魅魔疏忽大意，冲破控制把它给宰杀。可惜对方过于精湛的调教技术还是给他俩的身体留下不可磨灭的印记。</p><p>——只能被“允许”获得高潮。同时身体也被改造成双性，还有着强烈到几乎无法忍耐的性欲。</p><p>魅魔死了，他们必须再找到一个发令者来控制并“同意”他们的高潮。</p><p>这是一个弱点，不宜展示给外人。唯一的后代无疑是最好的选择。人伦在半魔眼中倒是不值一提。</p><p>以人类自居的尼禄虽然纠结于他们之间的血缘关系，但又因此而无法拒绝仅剩的血亲，到底还是答应下来。</p><p>在经历了最初的羞涩，犹豫和过度关切后，男孩终于从自己热心温柔大男孩的定位中走出，清晰地了解这两个被调教纯熟的婊子根本不需要什么体贴与关照，而是渴望与当初魅魔对他们所做如出一辙的粗暴性虐。</p><p>“遥控器呢？”尼禄嘟囔着开口，向叔叔伸出手去，却被右侧探过来的手止住去势。一个粉色的遥控器被轻柔放置在男孩手心。<br/>
他略有困惑地歪头看向那方，是维吉尔。他的父亲显然也参加进这场闹剧里，一丝不挂的下体大敞，露出被震动棒塞满的阴部。他倒没有但丁那么绝，还留着半截在花穴外面，把两瓣丰腴的逼唇撑得大开，上面糊满晶亮的骚水。</p><p>“但丁的。”维吉尔平淡地补充一句，撑着手臂将身子坐直一些。</p><p>“嗯。”尼禄轻声应道，直接把手中的控制器拨到最大那档。</p><p>“唔！”但丁臀部猛得一抽，整个人朝后仰倒。那根必定压到他宫腔底端的震动棒正毫无怜惜地虐待着那浅薄的宫壁和紧窄宫腔，还颠簸碾动穴肉中每一处敏感点，无疑是几下就把这个骚货送上高潮边缘。可惜没有尼禄的允许，他只能大张着腿根任由已经充盈到满溢的淫水从屄口流出，却迟迟无法攀上梦寐以求的高潮。</p><p>男孩收回脚，一言不发地欣赏着对方挣扎的痴态。</p><p>没能忍耐住几秒，但丁语无伦次地求饶起来，无疑被这抓挠似强烈却无法触及到边缘的快感折磨不轻，他四指掰开两瓣艳红的肉唇，把被巨物撑成O形的花穴露给尼禄，像是个卖力展示产品内部构造的商人，“让我...啊...请让我去吧，kid..”</p><p>“嗯哼。喜欢被我看着逼高潮？真是个下贱的婊子。”尼禄目光流连过熟肿的逼肉，却偏偏不直接应允那卑微的要求。</p><p>“是的！呜...让婊子但丁潮吹吧...”男人被自己酝酿过多的口水呛上一口，才毫无廉耻地把剩下半句话说完，又犹嫌不够得拿拇指食指揪着充血肥大的阴蒂狠狠掐弄，可只能让逼里的水流得更猛。</p><p>“唔，”尼禄打了个哈欠，倒进维吉尔的怀中，把脑袋枕在父亲腹部，手摸索到对方湿润的腿间，“你觉得呢，爹地？但丁表现的足以让我给他奖励吗？”</p><p>“我不这么认为。”维吉尔挂着浅淡的笑意，瞥眼因为他毫无兄弟情的冷漠回答而目瞪口呆的但丁，又往外张了张腿方便男孩动作。</p><p>尼禄握着震动棒的尾端，一举把它从维吉尔的屄穴中抽出，伴随着一声压抑的闷哼和从一时半会无法闭合的逼口中涌出的骚水。他随手把震动棒一甩，四指微并轻易地塞进松软的阴道中。甬道里湿滑而柔软的穴肉因为优良弹性而谄媚地迎上来，裹紧那挤入的手指。于是整个手掌与半截手臂也顺着黏滑骚汁的势一并挤入，过程倒是颇为畅通。没过片刻拢成锥形的右手便轻易穿过松弛的宫口，闯入那弹润的子宫腔。</p><p>拳交对于被更加粗壮的恶魔性器开发过的两人来说简直是小菜一碟，况且他们对拳交的着迷程度可算是世间数一数二的。光在尼禄张开五指摸索子宫内壁的分秒里，他就能感受到源源不断的温热淫水刷过手臂。头顶上维吉尔的喘息更加剧烈，倒是越来越难以抑制呻吟里无限的甜腻。</p><p>体味着头下腹部无助的轻颤，尼禄又收起另外四指，徒留食指若有若无划过内壁，轻车熟路地找到一侧输卵管，便掰着那小孔把指尖捅入。“喜欢吗，papa。”他扬起头，朝父亲眨眨眼，倒想是个考了满分求表扬的单纯少年。</p><p>“嗯啊！”维吉尔绷着下巴猛得点头，被逼出一声高昂尖叫，小腿不由自主地抽搐挣动，又被他自己强行克制，努力放松下半身任由尼禄用手指奸淫那细长的卵管。内部构造被详细描摹触碰的一面让他脊椎发凉，一面又性致高昂。</p><p>“嘿！我呢？”被冷落半晌的但丁终于忍耐不住腹部淤积而无处发泄的快感，出声打断这对父子的妙曼时刻。震动棒还在他逼里猛烈颤动着，只向欲火中徒增薪柴。两指犹未放弃，夹着肿胀的肉蒂不断拉扯，不时扣弄一下绵软的尿口——只等那梦寐以求的一句应允，无论是透明骚汁还是淡色尿液都能携着无与伦比的高潮性快感一起从这儿喷射出去。</p><p>“...等我睡醒吧。”尼禄无情击碎他的美梦，气鼓鼓地把脑袋埋进维吉尔腹部，颇像个在和叔叔置气的八岁小孩。他确实十分困倦，只想赶紧补觉，却也没抽出还深埋在父亲阴道与子宫里的手臂，“爸爸你...就在我睡着这段时间自便吧。”</p><p>最初尼禄刚成为“发号施令者”时，他们对高潮的允许还是以暗号的形式。可总有意外发生——比如跟恶魔打架斗殴的尼禄偶尔会毫无察觉地从嘴里蹦出那个词。刚刚还兴致勃勃比拼杀魔数量的兄弟俩一下就腿软跪倒在地，颤着腿根吹湿了裤档。</p><p>但丁尤为夸张。</p><p>似乎是因为魅魔有意培养，在囚禁两人的那段时光里，平日都用尿道棒插着但丁两个尿道，只在他潮吹的时候拔掉逼内尿口的堵塞物，久而久之排尿与潮吹在他的身体上似乎已经有了本能的绑定，导致即使没有尿道棒的约束，但丁每次高潮时还是会失禁，而不高潮时又无法泄尿。</p><p>待到尼禄杀得爽足，察觉到一丝不对劲地回头，才明白什么叫祸从口出，什么叫当父亲和叔叔身体力行要求你改掉一些不良语言习惯。</p><p>后来他们就从暗号制改成问询制。</p><p>尼禄又深深打出个哈欠，眼神晃荡的落到维吉尔屹立在他脸前的肉棒，句末的咬词倒是越来越模糊，“唔...别射在我脸上就好。”</p><p>但丁扑过来还想说点什么，而向来入睡神速的男孩已经阖上双眼发出细微鼾声。</p><p>悲惨男人只好低声哀叹，艳羡地看着已经用自己儿子手臂潮吹一次，还在不住轻颤的兄长。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄悠悠转醒，脸庞埋在温暖舒适的人肉腹肌枕头中，后脑勺上还有一个不时轻抚一把的宽大手掌覆着。</p><p>下方的床单则是湿得一塌糊涂，湿斑的扩散中心无疑是以维吉尔的臀部。还埋在子宫里的右手整只都浸润于满满当当的粘稠体液中。</p><p>“该死，你高潮了几次？”尼禄满脑子只剩下又要洗床单换床垫的哀嚎（显然这两个只顾着肉体享受的长辈从来不会搭把手），为自己一时睡迷糊的冲动行为后悔不已，一边缓慢又小心地抽出右手。维吉尔的子宫因为过度玩弄而搞得有些韧带松弛，很可能会被过于用力的手卡着一并带出。他本人倒是对此毫不在意甚至有些嗜爱，但对于至今还是无法接受过激玩法的尼禄来说，脱宫大可不必。</p><p>维吉尔在看一本书，当手臂开始抽动时他才单手阖上，拿书脊轻磕下巴，微微思索几秒，“十一次。你又睡了五个小时。”</p><p>“十一次...”尼禄嘟囔着数字，难怪半个床单都被他的骚汁浸湿了，半魔的潮吹水量不可小觑。最后一节较宽的手掌从红肿阴肉外翻的穴口抽出，发出一声清脆的“啵”，接着大股大股本被堵在阴道内的粘腻淫水又一股脑儿全部涌出，再次把床垫润个透彻。</p><p>又气又恼的尼禄把怒气发泄在父亲身上，脑子一抽就掀起手朝着那漏水的逼扇出一掌。殊不知这一掌倒是直接把维吉尔扇得又一次高潮，湿淋肥厚的阴唇和肿胀凸翘的肉蒂被掌面狠狠一拍，荡起阵细微肉浪，伴着男人喑哑地呻吟，尿道口和穴口同时淅淅沥沥泵出股透亮骚水来。</p><p>男孩只好暗骂一声，赶忙抽回被喷湿的右手，却又被父亲一把抓住。</p><p>“不再多打两下？”他面色微绯，呼吸略促，将双腿又往外开了开，方便尼禄看那被扇红的阴户。</p><p>“不不用了！”尼禄倒是更像个被调戏的闺阁少女，半捂着酡红的脸，灵机一动，“啊对！还有但丁呢，他在哪？”</p><p>维吉尔无趣地松开手，半梦半醒的尼禄倒是比睡醒的他更大胆开放些。“那儿，”他朝着床下点点下巴，“晕过去了。”</p><p>“晕过去了？？”尼禄倒吸一口冷气，连滚带爬地跳下床去看便宜叔叔，颇有些懊悔那时候充满起床气的自己对但丁一时赌气的苛责。</p><p>床下的但丁以双臂伸展，双腿支起大开的样子躺着，双眼闭阖，眉头紧促，看起来昏睡得极不舒服。深埋于花穴子宫中的震动棒还在尽职尽责地工作着，带动着那两瓣肥软程度与维吉尔如出一辙的阴唇不住痉挛。前面那根被淫虐拉扯得颇长的阴蒂一颤一抖，不时挂下贴到震动棒末端，又被震得弹开，如此循环不知已往复几百遍。</p><p>他下面也已积聚一摊淫汁，量倒是比维吉尔少上许多，大概没有高潮潮喷过一次而纯粹是阴道中满溢出来的体液。 </p><p>“但丁？醒醒。”尼禄抓起遥控器推到关闭档，才轻推但丁两把。但事主毫无反应，手指都没有动弹，只发出几声无意义的呢喃。<br/>尼禄无辙，只好一边抓着震动棒末端徐徐扯出，一边朝着他高声说道，“你可以高潮了？听到没？”</p><p>话音刚落，但丁腿根便剧烈抖动，臀部一抽，从翕动的尿口里喷出股巨量透明水柱，把尼禄躲闪不及右手又一次浇个透彻。<br/>男孩急忙抽开手，甩着指头上的水珠想，有他们俩在连洗手的水都省了。</p><p>待到潮吹液体渐渐稀少又淅淅沥沥地漏完最后一点，但丁才整个人僵硬几秒，那还未闭合的尿孔又汩汩流出淡黄色的腥臊尿液来。</p><p>这时在睡梦里高潮的男人才逐渐清醒，眼皮掀起却是一副爽得眼珠后翻模样，刚刚还乖乖呆在嘴里的红舌犹嫌不够，跟着一起露出唇外，嘴里还念念有词着“好爽～”“唔啊♡又失禁了”之类的下贱话。</p><p>尼禄挠挠头，回头望一眼正平静看着但丁的维吉尔，又低头看一下还在高潮余韵中兀自快乐的但丁。“咳，我先去做早餐了，父亲你照顾一下叔叔。”他飞也似地溜出屋子，还不忘留一句，“这段时间你们随便高潮。”</p><p> </p><p>尼禄哼着小曲做完早餐又摆完盘，上楼去叫两个长辈。推开门前他以为会看到衣着整齐的两人正坐着等他，再不济就是浑身赤裸。可万万没想到面前的场景是：维吉尔的拳只离但丁的脸半寸，但丁的屄只离维吉尔的屌半寸。</p><p>“你们又在干什么...”尼禄倚着门框示意性地敲敲门板。</p><p>“说好轮换，我刚操完你爸他却不肯换着操我。”但丁恼怒得摇摇头，一副受着委屈的样子。可尼禄知道他叔在性这方面的不正经，也知道以他爸的小尊严不可能在这种方面还出尔反尔。</p><p>“爸爸？”于是他转向悻悻收回拳头的维吉尔。</p><p>“呵，你还好意思先告状？我..唔，”维吉尔冷笑一声，却被但丁趁其不备、突如其来地一坐吞下整截鸡巴，话语也停顿半晌，“我先操了但丁三轮，他才操了我一轮就要换。”</p><p>“你夹着尼禄的手高潮过几次？”但丁晃动紧实的腰肢吞吐起哥哥那根尺寸也不凡的大屌来，脸颊绯红得咬着下唇低哑音，“啊，你就不能让我多爽两次？”</p><p>尼禄看着他父亲黑沉沉的脸和毫不知情还在像玩假阳具一样骑着维吉尔几把的但丁，感到头大。</p><p>“行。”维吉尔沉吟一会才吐处一个短字，猝然掐住但丁脖子把他掀进床垫里。</p><p>此刻他们姿势调换，维吉尔把双腿大开的胞弟压在身下，阴茎抽出大半截。但丁不满地扭动屁股去追那根给予他快乐的肉棒，却被狠历地卡着脖颈固定在原位。</p><p>“别急。”维吉尔睨他一眼，嘴中念念着恶魔咒语。一阵熹微蓝光闪过，重进入他们视野的维吉尔到没有全身真魔人化，到只是多出来跟尾巴。</p><p>尼禄定睛一看，才发现不止是尾巴，他那根本是肉生的性器已经变成恶魔形态，不仅尺寸粗长一倍，硬甲覆盖的同时凹凸有致，上面嵌着密密麻麻的珠状凸起，看着就让人生骇。</p><p>等等，我知道你能精准控制魔力部分魔人化，但用在这方面真的好吗？尼禄无力地在脑内吐槽一句。</p><p>这样一根凶器就直直地捅进但丁屄穴里，推着阴道内的软肉，连带宫颈一起顶入宫腔，硬生生地把子宫都挤压到变形。但丁发出一声极度高昂的尖叫，尿孔直接喷出束阴水和尿液混合物来，穴道里涌起一股热流刷过塞在逼道里的巨型阳物。</p><p>但丁胸口剧烈起伏着极速喘息，脚趾蜷缩小腿痉挛着蹬动一番，还没缓过劲就被维吉尔大开大合地摁着操弄起来。</p><p>“哈，啊哈，这种好东西怎么不早拿出来用。”但丁被撞得一颠一颠，断断续续才说出句完整的话，便又开始发起骚来，“啊好棒～哥哥的大鸡巴操得我好舒服。”</p><p>操，尼禄捂着通红的脸颊，又被迫看了一通活春宫，自己的阴茎也在裤子里随着但丁的呻吟而鼓动，像只马上要钻洞而出的兔子。不过他比较想吃早餐。“我先去楼下，你们搞快点。”</p><p>正当他扭头想走时，却被两人同时叫住。<br/>“但丁肯定喜欢你看着他挨操的婊子样。”维吉尔先开口，却马上被但丁嗤笑反驳。</p><p>“你根本不是这个心思。”他蜷起身子双手覆盖上兄长翘起的屁股，两边用力一掰，“看我挨操他的骚逼肯定也痒的不行。”但丁四指并拢摸一把对方暴露出的阴户，微阖的阴唇缝隙中滴滴答答掉落的骚水很快把几根指头打湿，“水都流了这么多。肯定很想要儿子的鸡巴。”</p><p>维吉尔停顿片刻才点点头，又带着股被戳穿的恼羞攥紧但丁脖颈，像操个充气玩具一样毫无怜惜地狠力直顶，粗硬的龟头像是要给浅薄的宫壁钻出个大洞。但丁被操回床垫里，只有开始还能咯咯笑几声，后面就被一整套雌性器官全方位无死角的痛楚与快感搞得只能发出咿咿呀呀的浪叫。</p><p>尼禄吞口唾沫，盯着父亲因为动作而晃荡滴水的饱满阴户，还有一缕约莫是但丁刚刚射进去的白浊在缓缓挂下。肉唇因刚刚外掰的力道而未完全合上，半遮半掩着里面肉红的淫穴，前头肥大的阴蒂像红花檵木的一丝花瓣般艳红挺翘，明晃晃得样子像是等着人去狎弄亵玩。</p><p>似乎这是个比早餐更诱人的选项？</p><p>尼禄摩挲着下巴小步走近两人，手掌覆上维吉尔滚圆结实的臀部，顺着凝脂似光滑的大腿内侧肌肤一直摸到那湿润的熟屄。</p><p>两位长辈都把动情的目光落在他们的后辈身上，视线中旖旎情色的邀请让尼禄下腹滚烫。</p><p> </p><p>五分钟后，尼禄湛蓝鬼手一边提着一个光溜溜的男人，叉着手臂趾高气昂地往楼下走。</p><p>“操...我明明都快到了。”但丁隔着腹部皮肉抚摸空落落的子宫，另一只手悄悄往腿间伸去，想要再扣弄几下。</p><p>“吃完早饭再说。”尼禄杀气腾腾眼神落在但丁手上，“你们下次再盘算着消磨时间，然后以冷了的理由翘掉我做的早饭，一周都不准高潮。”</p><p>但丁混身一抖，不知是害怕楼下那几盘只能打上马赛克的黑暗料理还是害怕一周没有高潮的日子。他为终于泡汤的《躲避尼禄早餐计划第三版》而哀恸，瞥眼另一边的维吉尔。</p><p>年长者浅灰双眸里毫无亮光，那还魔人化着的凶屌跟他主人一样垂头丧气，他嘴角抽动，半晌才憋出一个“嗯”。</p><p> </p><p>———————<br/>水这么多不如把他们绑在事务所门口用批水给客人洗手吧尼禄！赚钱妙招！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>做泥塑，我是专业的！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>